Trapped
by T-B.O.W
Summary: NCIS Silent Hill crossover. Mainly SH though. You may need some understanding of NCIS for the second chapter.At last... Reviews! FINISHED.
1. part 1

Trapped

**Prologue**

John shankman was absolutely shitting himself. Literally.

He had finally busted out of the burning warehouse and stumbled out into something much worse. The streets of Silent Hill. John stepped down onto the pavement that he realised wasn't pavement, but a metal grille over a yawning black abyss . The sky was burning, with bloody streaks of red cloud running through it like veins. Rusted machines jutted up from the blackness and hummed and whirred and did whatever they were built to do. John looked around for more monsters, then ran for his life.

The door of the warehouse burst open and two freakish children busted out into the street and ran towards john, crying and screaming. John tried to escape but the road just _disappeared _in front of him,fading away into blackness. He just managed not to slip off the side. The monsters were loping towards him. He pulled his pistol from his holster, it was out of ammo and he couldn't possibly take them out with such a short range weapon.

But he could stop what was happening to him.

It was a gruesome and painful way to commit suicide but he didn't think jumping into the abyss would kill him (jumping down those holes in the hospital didn't). The creatures were almost at him, reaching out their shrivelled arms. John had made his decision.

He lifted his pistol and beat his head until his blood and brains were all over the ground.

**The case.**

_Thwap!_

Tony DiNozo flinched as Gibbs threw a file down on his desk.

"What is it boss?" he said.

" Suspicious suicide, DiNozo, possibly murder." Gibbs said.

Ziva stood up and was edging cautiously towards the desk, unsure if this was her business or not. She decided to take a chance.

"What makes you think its murder?"She said.

Gibbs turned around.

"Was I… talking to you Agent Daviid?" he sneered.

"Um..No sir I was just…"

"You were just?"

"Curious sir."

DiNozo grinned.

"curiosity killed the cat, Ziva" He remarked.

Gibbs turned back to Tony.

"Stand up Agent DiNozo."

DiNozo cringed and got to his feet slowly. he shut his eyes, knowing what was coming. Gibbs raised his hand for a moment, ready to whack Tonys head but then turned around and whacked Ziva instead. She wasn't pleased.

"To answer your question, Agent Daviid- my gut. The man killed was Petty Officer John Shankman, a good marine,a nice man, with a good life. Not exactly Linsey streets most obvious suicide case."

Ziva looked startled "Linsey street… That's in Silent Hill!"

Gibbs walked out of the room.

DiNozo said in a low voice to Ziva "ahh, the famous Gibbs Gut!"

"Read the file Tony!" Gibbs said without looking back.

Ziva pulled a chair up to Tonys desk. Agent McGee walked in just as Gibbs was leaving.

"Read the file McGee" Gibbs said.

"What?"

"over here!" DiNozo said.

McGee looked over at Ziva and Tony reading through the file and went over himself, grabbing a chair and sitting next to them.

"Whats up?" He said.

"Something gross and strange" Ziva said.

"ah…"

DiNozo thought out loud. "so….. Man found after beating himself to death with a pistol,yuck… Suicide.. Or not, as Gibbs would have you believe.. Found outside warehouse, nobody around at time of death from what we can gather, no other weapons around to suggest armed assault… Goddamn… I hate that town…"

McGee looked up from the document.

"Silent Hill?" he said.

Tony shivered "That place gives me the creeps. My aunt lived there and I went to visit her when I was seven. The house…

It was haunted. I heard evil laughter and kids crying and saw faces in mirrors. But It felt like… the house itself wasn't haunted…. But the whole area was."

"Thats really weird" Mcgee said.

Ziva looked at McGee "You believe in ghosts McGee?"

"I don't not believe in them."

" I was in Silent Hill" Ziva said. " The place felt… Evil. Did you notice that it is always foggy DiNozo?"

"Yeah, and it snows a lot too."

" it says here that somehow Brookhaven staff misplaced the corpse" McGee said.

" Lost it?"

"Yeah… The nurses the FBI talked to said the body was there one minute, and was gone the other."

" I hear theres a cult in the town" Said Tony.

"You.. Think that has something to do with the murder?" Ziva asked.

"Maybe" he shrugged.

Just then the doors opened and Gibbs walked in.

" We have the gun now from the crimescene."

He handed Ziva a plastic evidence bag.

"Bring it down to Abby for testing"

" Yes boss"

Ziva walked off.

"McGee, Tony, you two are heading to Silent Hill to question the family/friends/neighbours of Petty officer Shankman and look for information on anyone who would have wanted to kill him-"

McGee interrupted him "Or evidence that he commited suicide yes?"

Gibbs stared at mcGee with that icy stare of his.

" I said get info on _anyone who might want to kill Shankman_… Got it?"

" Yeah."

DiNozo sighed.

"Shit…Looks like im going back to Silent Hill."

The highway just outside Silent Hill was, of course, thick with fog, but the fact that Tony saw it coming didn't make it any less annoying.

The car was gliding along the seemingly endless road when it began to snow.

"Here it comes…" said DiNozo.

McGee stared out the window at the snow.

"odd.." he exclaimed.

"What?"

"The snow isn't sticking, is just… disappearing when it hits the ground".

Tony slowed the car and stared at the road.

"I cant see it."

McGee sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Never mind"

Tony switched on the radio.

"Lets listen to some tunes eh?" he said, trying to sound cheerful.

McGee could tell he was uneasy about going to the town.

The radio crackled with static for a moment, then a soft, calming tune played on the radio.

"That's crap. change the channel!" Tony said.

McGee turned the dial on the radio. Each channel had the same song.

" What the hells going on with this thing?" he said.

DiNozo reached out to switch off the radio when McGee saw something in the road. It was Petty Officer Shankman.

"DiNozo MOVE THE CAR!" he screamed.

Dinozo shrieked as the car hit Shankman and flipped into the air, not knocking the "dead" man down or even _affecting him in any way_. McGee wasn't wearing a seatbelt so he was shot through the glass and out onto the road. DiNozo smashed his head against he steering wheel and was knocked unconscious. The last thing he heard was the car making a soft landing rightside up on the pavement.

**Tony wakes up.**

Tony woke up, slumped over sat up in the car. he looked around the car. Mcgee was gone, he went out the window. But there was no hole in the window or even a single crack. the steering wheel had no blood on it yet there was a bleeding lump on his head were he bashed it. The radio was on, spewing static. If you hadn't been there, you wouldn't even think the car had crashed.

" What the hell is going on here…."

He opened the door and got out.

"shit…"

he wasn't on the highway any more. he was standing in the middle of a street in Silent Hill.

"How the fuck did I get here?"

he walked up and down the street, getting a good look around. there was nobody around and the town was silent, the buzzing of the radio amplified in the quiet. The street looked like a normal housing estate. When Tony tried the doors they wouldn't open, and inside the windows he could see the houses had no furniture or any signs of someone living there.

Near the end of the road was a sign that said **Tony street**.

" Tony street? what the…."

Tony walked forward, towards the next street ( another sign pointed to **neely St**), but couldn't go any further.

The road ended in a gaping chasm in front of him.

" Fuck! Now what am I supposed to do?"

Something caught his eye. A letter was on the ground at the edge of the chasm. He walked forward and picked it up cautiously, not wanting to experience first hand how far that pit went down. One wrong move and he was pate.

_Who the hell left this here? _he thought.

The letter read-

**Tony DiNozo! **

**You have now entered Silent Hill! Hooray for me! You see I have made you a tribute to your egomania! Tony Street! All the houses doors are locked and you will see that you cant break them down. So jump on ahead into the pit and end this. Or you can stay on this street forever, your own little kingdom! I have sent a sexy friend for you as well!**

**Enjoy my charity or die. **

The last part was written in what looked like blood.

_Am I dreaming!_

There was a squishing noise behind him. He spun around but there was no one there. Suddenly the static on the radio of the car got louder, he could hear a garbled transmission coming through.

_tony……….mcg…………._

_hill……..mon…………_

_hel…….s……..a…….._

The static grew even louder and DiNozo stormed over to the car to switch off the radio. He reached through the broken windsheild and-

_Broken?_

The static stopped. Tony stumbled back. The car was _wrecked_. It was dented and dried blood coated the broken bits of glass.

Just a few seconds ago it was in perfect condition!

" Jesus Christ…."

There was another noise behind DiNozo.

He turned his head and glimpsed some moving fleshy thing then shrieked and jump on to the hood of the car and stepped up onto the roof. Tony turned and saw the monster.

It resembled a woman, and thats what DiNozo nicknamed it, a Lady. she had nice legs, that's the first thing Tony noticed. Then he saw the rest.

Her left arm,breasts and head were melted together into a twitching lump of grey flesh, the right arm flailed wildly. The Lady made a long rattling moaning noise, rapidly changing in pitch and tone.

DiNozo screamed in terror.

" Get away from me!" he called.

The Lady kept walking forwards. She stepped up onto the hood of the car and he kicked at her, hitting her but not affecting her in any way.

_It feels like kicking a fucking wall!_

pain shot through his leg and he fell backwards.The lady advanced on him, pinning him to the ground with one leg.

" Back off!"

_Its no use,Monsters don't talk_

The monster increased the pressure on his chest.

_gonna die migod im gonnadie!_

The Lady let out a long high pitched groan and leant back, sounding like someone recoiling from something disgusting.

It was just then that Tony remembered his pistol.

_Dumbass!_

He tried reaching to his holster but he was too paralysed in fear to move.

The Lady convulsed and a large toothless mouth opened up in the middle of her mutilated chest. it made a horrible sucking sound and her free arm groped blindly towards tonys neck.

He felt icy fingers wrap around his throat and the creature stepped off his chest.

_Still cant move!_

the monster lifted him, squeezing his throat. For a second, tony passed out and woke up again. The monster was pulling him towards its mouth! The horrible sucking noises were really loud now. He felt the mouth slurping at the top of his head and he was still being fed into it.

_Please not like this! I cant die now!_

NEEEEERRRRR-CRACK!

The cars roof gave out and Tony and the monster fell into the back seat. Tony got a sudden rush of adrenaline and burst out of the car.

Tony yelled over at the Lady " HAHAAAAAH! NO Monster eats Tony DiNozo! EAT THIS!"

He whipped out his pistol and shot it twice. The lady let out a long warbling screech and started crawling out of the car, dragging her body by her one arm.

" SHIT!"

Tony shot at the monster again and again, until his bullets ran out.

The creature let out a long sigh… and lay still.

" YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Tony sprinted over and kicked the hell out of its corpse.

" NO ONE MESSES WITH MEEE!"

Tony kicked at it and kicked until he was out of breath, then collapsed onto the ground, tired out. He lay there for a moment, and then stood up. It was time to jump down the hole.


	2. Part 2

**Tim wakes up.**

Special Agent Timothy Mcgee woke up lying in a metal bed with a blanket over him.

_Am I in hospital?_

He moved around a bit and realised he was still wearing his regular clothes and not a hospital gown.

_What the…._

He sat up and the blanket fell off his face.

_Im… in…. a…._

….Morgue. It was all silver and shiny and full of beds for corpses, which were all empty.

" Anybody there!" Tim called.

Nobody.

He stood up and slipped on something metal, and fell over.

" Shit!"

Tim threw his arms out in front of him and managed not to fall on his face. He stood up and looked down to what he slipped on. What he slipped on was his gun. It must've fallen out of his holster He picked it up and opened the door out of the morgue. just outside was a dark greenish corridor and the sign said _Basement_.

"Hello?"

Nobody there.

He tried to open the doors in the basement but they were all locked.

"Tony!"

" Anyone?"

His words echoed up the stairwell. He drew his gun, just in case.

_Im gonna look like a freak when open the next door and end up with my gun in the face of some nurse…._

He ascended the staircase and saw something on the door to **1f**.

A letter.

It read-

**He made me keep the secret!**

**now… They want me!**

_Who wrote this?_

Somehow that note filled McGee with dread. he pointed the gun at the door and pushed it open. Nobody there again.

he was in the reception area of what the sign said was **Brookhaven hospital**. All the doors were locked and nobody was in the hospital.

_Must be a bank holiday._

he opened the front door and stepped out into the streets of Silent Hill. Somewhere a Siren was sounding in the distance.

" What happened here?" he asked himself.

" If I told you. You wouldn't believe me."

McGee pointed his weapon at the source of the voice. It was a man in a long brown trench coat with sandy hair and a goatee beard.

" Who are you?" McGee inquired.

The man walked forward and sat down on the steps in front of the hospital.

" Put your gun away and sit down. Lets talk."

McGee sat down beside him.

The man looked him up and down.

"how did you get here?" he asked.

" my car crashed and I woke up in the morgue."

The man extended his hand. Mcgee shook it.

" Im Leon kennedy" he said.

" Isn't that the main character from Resident Evil 2?" Mcgee asked.

" Yeah… But that's my name too I'm afraid."

" Im Special Agent mc- Im Tim."

" FBI?"

"NCIS."

Leon took a deep breath.

" So… seen any monsters yet?" he asked semi-hopefully.

Mcgee edged away from him instinctively.

_What did he just say?_

"Pardon?" Mcgee asked hesitantly.

" Monsters, Tim. The towns full of them."

He looked dead serious. Either this was a warning or the man could pull one hell of a straight face.

" Are you joking?" Mcgee asked.

Leon stood up and walked onto the road he spread his arms like some preacher.

" Silent Hill is wrong, my friend. Just wrong. Monsters and demons roam the streets, preying on our fears and guilt. We must solve our problems to get out of here." He said.

_I believe him… But why?_

"Ok… I believe you." Tim said.

" Excellent!" Said Leon.

Leon threw his coat open and Tim saw attached to the inside of his coat was a shotgun. Leon detached it and loaded it.

_chk-chk!_

Leon grinned.

"Why are you here, Leon?" Asked Tim.

" I came here looking to stay in the Lakeview hotel. I saw an injured girl who seemed hysterical while I was walking in the forest. I tried to calm her down but she just ran off. I pursued her, and ended up falling down a well into some prison. I fought my way out, battling things from the darkest parts of my and someone else's imagination, and now im here. I don't know what my purpose here is yet, so I'll help you out if you don't mind.." He said.

_This is mind-blowing stuff_ thought McGee.

" So were we headed?" Asked Tim.

"I dunno" Said Leon. "wherever the road takes us."


	3. Part 3

**Hospital of death!**

Tony fell through the ceiling and fell flat on his face.

"Uuuuhhhhhh……"

The floor was rusty and covered in blood. The walls had pink veins running down them and there was a huge red hole in the ceiling were he fell through. He stood up. There was a stretcher in the room and a table.

_I must be in a hospital_

he saw something glint in the light and noticed a key on the table.

He checked under the table for no particular reason and found a pistol clip.

_A weird place to put ammo…_

DiNozo pocketed the two items and went over to the door.

There was shuffling noises behind the door. and a sound of breathing.

" hello!" he asked.

"Eh?" a voice replied. A woman's voice.

Tony poked the door and it creaked open, he loaded his pistol and pointed it out the door. the door fully opened and he found himself with his pistol in some nurses face.

" YYAGH! OH MY GOD!" He screamed. "I'm so sorry! Im not a monster I swear I-

shit."

The nurse was normal. She looked just like a human, but moved like some in jerky, erratic motions like some stop-motion skeleton from _Jason and the Argonauts. _Also, she was holding a long machete-like knife.

" Yikes!"

Tony slammed the door in her face but she opened it again easily.

" EYYIIGH!" The nurse screamed and started slashing the air in front of her, walking towards DiNozo.

Tony raised his pistol, babbling in terror, trying to say something heroic.

_BAM!_

Headshot. The blast knocked her nurses hat off and sent blood spraying from the back of her head all over the rusty wall behind her. The Nurse flailed around for a bit and then fell backwards.

Tony wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"Phew"

His heart skipped a beat when he heard more shuffling from the end of the hallway outside.

_I gotta calm down._

Tony cocked the pistol, took a deep breath and leapt out of the room, pointing his gun down the hallway. Nobody there.

"EEEIYYYGH!" A male voice behind him.

He spun round in time to see a Doctor behind him with two nurses further up the hallway.  
"DAMNIT!"

The Doctor slashed at him with the machete, just missing and slicing Tony's shoulder. Tony felt his shoulder burning and clutched it, falling backwards. He fired at the Doctor, one handed and shot him in the stomach.

_BAM!_

" UURRRURRGH!"

The Doctor stumbled back and knocked over one of the nurses, who lashed out with her machete and decapitated the other Nurse accidentally.

_BAM!_

Tony shot the doctor again, this time in the shoulder, blood sprayed out of the wound in an arc as the Doctor span and fell, impaling the fallen (living) nurse on his machete. Tony stood up and went over to the Doctor, shooting two handed at the doctors head.

_BAM._

" Physician…Heal thyself." Tony grumbled.

Tony's hand and gun were sticky with blood from the cut on his shoulder, which burned like fire. He tried the double doors leading out of the corridor but they were locked. He tried the key but it wouldn't fit. Tony looked in al the hospital rooms. He found two ammo clips, a backpack to store stuff in, a med kit he bandaged himself up with and another key. This one unlocked the double doors. It opened into the reception area of what the sign said was **Brookhaven hospital**.

" Oh…gross."

the floor was covered in body bags which stank to the high heavens. Tony bent down and puked all over the ground.

Some of the body bags were twitching. He kept away from those.

the front door was locked but luckily the first key unlocked it.

The door was rusted so he had to push hard. As the door opened he felt fresh air on his face. he let out a sigh.

"Ahhhh…. no rotten corpses out here…"

but as soon as he forced the door open, he heard a familiar cry-

"EEEIIYYYGH!"

Two Nurses were shuffling up the stairs after him. these ones were covered in blood, leaving a trail of blood on the snow were they walked.

Tony aimed his pistol and was about to fire when something whacked him from behind. He felt something hard smash into his back and he fell down the steps, tears blurring his vision. The snow, now 4 inches thick on the ground was freezing and the Nurses were shuffling towards him, machetes raised. DiNozo rolled just as they slashed their weapons downwards. He looked around for his gun, and saw it on the steps near a bloody Doctor wielding an iron pipe. DiNozo punched a nurse in the face, knocking her out and kicked the other in the stomach. She stepped back and charged with her knife. DiNozo grabbed her arm and found the strength to break it, even though he was so tired.

"EIIYYGH!"

The nurse fell over and started twitching.

The Doctor swung at him with the pipe and he grabbed it, pushing the Doctor back. he picked up his pistol swiftly and shot the doctor in the face. the doctor swung the pipe again, weakly. DiNozo dropped the gun, grabbed the pipe and smashed the Docs skull into fragments.

"EYYIGGHHH!"

The nurses were up and attacking again. DiNozo was getting really tired now, so he picked up his gun and just fired till the nurses stopped moving.


	4. Chapter 4

**The warehouse. **

The road had collapsed in several areas and many doors had been locked, so the road led Leon and Tim to a Warehouse on a street (they didn't exactly know were they were, as they had no map).

Leon spoke-

" Lets go in here."

Tim looked around to see any other possible places to go and saw none.

" Sure" he shrugged.

They pushed open the heavy double doors and stepped into a large room.

"This looks like were you fight the village chief in Resident Evil 4." Said Tim, scanning for any lurking RE baddies.

" I've only played RE 2&3." Said Leon.

They looked around for a while and tried the back exit. Locked.

Suddenly, they both stopped. There was a sound from the upper area of the warehouse. A baby crying softly.

" Shhh…." whispered McGee.

"Ill take the stairs, hand me the shotgun… You go up that ladder (he gestured to the ladder) with the pistol."

Tim crept closer to the stairs, Leon waiting till he reached them before he started climbing to be sure they reached the top at the same time. Tim took the stairs slowly, mentally preparing himself for whatever monster awaited him. He reached the top of the stairs and saw Leon on one of the catwalks. Leon gestured over to the centre, were all the catwalks met.

Tim's jaw dropped.

Sitting cross-legged in the centre were a trio of little monsters, about a half a size taller then toddlers. Tim snook over a little closer to get a good look at them. they had greyish pinkish skin, and were shaped like toddlers, only their faces were upside down with their tongues sticking out of their mouths and trailing down to the ground.

They were chatting to each other in some strange language.

Tim looked to Leon, who was closer to the monsters now, and he was mouthing the word 'key'. Sure enough, the creatures were sitting around a small rusted key. One of the Children stopped talking and looked right at Tim. It pointed at him, chilling him to the core.

"_weersiamd ekhtig!"_ It yelled.

It stood up and so did the others. they began to walk towards Tim, their tongues wagging. Tim froze in panic and his fingers felt numb, he couldn't fire the shotgun. The Children's tongues reached out like tentacles towards Tim-

_BAM!BAM BAM!_

Leon! He was shooting into the air! The monsters turned and toddled towards him.

" OVER HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS!"

He mouthed "key" to Tim again, who ran over to the key.

The Children gave a roar and suddenly burst into flames! Their tongues melted away and they got taller, only slightly shorter than Tim now, their skin cracked and brown.

" Oh shit!" Leon shouted and made a break for the stairs.

Tim stood up to call Leon but he slipped and knocked the key off the catwalk!

_Shit… _

The Burning Children loped towards Tim and he managed to fire a shotgun round at one. It flew backwards off the catwalk and landed on the ground. Tim's eyes watered up from smoke and he realised the warehouse had caught fire.

" LEON!" He screamed

" YEAH?"

"GET OUT!"

"I CANT! THE FRONT DOORS STUCK!"

"FIND THE KEY!"

_how did the door close?_

Tim looked over at the stairs. It was on fire. He turned and saw another Burning Child pointing at him, warbling some gibberish at him. He chambered a round and brought the gun up to face the monster.

_KER-BLAM!_

The Burning child tumbled off the catwalk. Leon needed help, all those monsters were down there with him now and Tim could hear him shouting profanities and firing his pistol. Tim summoned up his courage and, shotgun in hand, jumped off the catwalk and prayed not to land in fire.

Leon heard a thump beside him, he shoved the pistol in the head of- Tim!

" I almost shot you man!" He said.

The smoke was choking them both. Tim got to the ground and commando crawled along. Leon threw his coat at one of the Burning Children and it thrashed around in the coat for a moment before the coat burnt itself up. Another Child was running towards him. He fired at it until it went down.

_Click._

His weapon was empty. His vision was going dark, the smoke was

smothering him! he bitter taste of ash hurt his throat as much as the sparks searing his skin.

"GRRRRRR!"

He tossed his gun at a monster sneaking up in Tim, knocking it over, and then picked up an axe that was just lying on the ground and hacked at it.

Another monster was charging, he couldn't see. He threw himself to the ground so it wouldn't get him.

he landed in the fire.

**Meanwhile…**

Tony heard gunshots coming from the burning warehouse.

_Somebodies in there!_

Tony used the steel pipeto bash down the charred wooden wall. suddenly, a Burning monster charged him! He smashed the thing in the face and it crumbled into dust. He crawled under the thick smoke and spied a shotgun on the ground.

_BINGO!_

he commando crawled over and dragged it along with him.

Suddenly, he saw a monster dragging someone out a back door and decided to crawl out through the door.

_Could that have been McGee being dragged?_

he got closer and closer to the door. When he finally reached it someone smashed it in his face!

He stood up and banged his fists against the door.

"LET ME OUT!"

the door swung open and he fell into the grass.

"oh, sweet non-burning ground!"

" DiNozo?" a familiar voice asked.

Tony stood up and saw McGee standing next to a tree with some dude covered in sores lying In the grass looking at him (at Tony not McGee).

"Oh, hey McGee… Who's this?"

"Um.. This is Leon!"

Leon waved.

"Hi. Tim here pulled me out of the fire. Can I have my shotgun back?"

DiNozo put the gun next to Leon.

Tony grinned.

"So how did Probie react when he saw his first monster, pissed his pants and screamed like a girl?"

Leon shook his head.

"More like shot it with a shotgun and sent it flying over a balcony thingy."

DiNozo frowned, remembering how he reacted when he "fought" the Lady.

McGee looked around.

" We must be in the forest, can you walk Leon?"

Leon stood up.

"yyyeaahh…"

They walked down the path.

" So… DiNozo?" Tim asked.

" Yeah?"

"What did your monsters look like?"

"My monsters?"

"Silent Hill apparently takes things from your mind and turns them into monsters."

"Women" He said morbidly " And Doctors… Yours?"

" Baby monsters. But I don't think they were mine."

"And they weren't mine. Mine look so much cooler" Said Leon.

"Who's were they?" said DiNozo

" I dunno" Said Tim.

It suddenly stopped snowing and the fog disappeared. It was suddenly night. Howls rung out all around them in the trees.

" Now! them…..They're mine" said Leon.

The howling grew louder.

_chk-chk!_

"what's the sitch with weapons!" Asked Mcgee.

Leon- "Axe"

Tony- "Pipe"

"And I have a shotgun with 5 rounds and one chambered. I have 3 shells in my pocket." Said Tim.

"I have 11 shells in my utility belt." Said Leon.

that was the first time Tim noticed that Leon was wearing a janitors utility belt.

The monsters had stopped howling but were now mumbling in some guttural voice. The three compadres could hear rustling and plodding footsteps.

" They're circling…" whispered DiNozo.

Tim was pointing Leon's gun towards every noise they heard.

DiNozo and Leon had their weapons ready.

There was a sound that was similar to a man retching from the bushes.

" What are these things?" rasped Tim.

"I call them Lions" Said Leon.

Tony got a glimpse of a monsters scaly hide behind a bush and shivered involuntarily.

There was a howl and one Lion attacked. it jumped out of the bushes in front of Leon.

Tim saw it. It was a large creamy coloured scaly beast, like a bear crawling on all fours, with a smoothed scale(and skin)less human head with no nose ears or mouth, just eyes. It had long claws on its front legs and a lions mane of tentacles on its neck.

Leon shouted- "TIM!"

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Tim yelled.

Leon tumbled out of the way as it swiped at him, howling. Tim fired a shot and hit it in the head.

"_GRRRAAAWWW!"_

It backed into the trees and another one crept out behind DiNozo.

"Monster!" He yelled.

DiNozo swung at it with his iron pipe. He hit the Lion in the head and it stepped back, black blood oozing from the crack in its skull.

The lion swiped at DiNozo but he deflected the claws with the pipe. Then the creature pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

_Oh shit not again!_

Tim chambered a round and shot it in the back. It recoiled and bled but didn't retreat. Leon ran over and started hacking at its head as dripping tentacles grew out of its stomach and reached for Tony's eyes.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

Tim tried to hit it again but couldn't get a clear shot, he circled around but there was to much of a chance of hitting either Leon or DiNozo.

The tentacles were probing his face, going into his mouth. They tasted like old rotten egg. DiNozo threw up in his mouth and shook his head trying to dislodge the tentacles.

Leon leapt backwards.

" Shoot the bastard!" Said Leon.

_ker-blam!_

The shrapnel hit the monster and killed it, lumps of tarrish blood flying everywhere. it let out a gurgle and fell onto DiNozo, who scrambled out and stood up.

" THATS THE SECOND GODDAMNED TIME THIS HAPPENED TODAYY!"

Then he threw up all over the ground. The first Lion plodded out again, howling.

"RUNN!" yelled Tony.

They bolted through the forest and the Lion gave chase, joined by two others.

Tony remembered he had one last clip in his pocket.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME TODAY! FORGETFUL BASTARD!_

he loaded his pistol while running and fired at the Lions until he ran out of ammo.

" That slowed 'em down!" Shrieked Tim.

They ran and ran, adrenaline pumping through their veins, and then found themselves running into a black hole that opened up in front of them.

They fell for at least five minutes, and while they were falling Tim called over to Leon-

"YOU WERE RIGHT!"

" HUH!" Leon replied.

"THOSE MONSTERS _WERE_ COOL!"

_smack!_

Tony fell on his face AGAIN! he stood up, looked around and saw nobody.

He was in a stone tunnel under the forest.

Alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Tormented**

**Part 1-The Darkness.**

Everything was black.

_have I gone blind?_

Tim stayed still for a full minute before realising he was lying down on a stone floor.

He stood up and started to walk forward arms outstretched.

_I'm blind aren't I!_

He looked around and to his great relief saw a flashlight on the

ground, giving off a bright light and partially illuminating a mossy grey stone wall.

_Phew its just dark…_

Tim stepped forward and almost instantly recoiled.

_Oh shit its dark!_

He didn't have the shotgun, he didn't have any weapon at all!

He stepped towards the flashlight and something brushed against his leg. It let out a squeal of annoyance and ran off.

"oh no." he whispered.

He could hear small, soft, dry sounding footsteps .

_It cant see me?_

He stepped towards the flashlight just as a tiny dark shape darted past the light. He clapped his hands over his mouth to stop him screeching. He put his hand on the flashlight…

_If I can see it and it cant see me… I can kill it even when im unarmed._

He picked up the flashlight and began to sweep it around the room.

Immediately he let out the loudest scream of his life.

All around him were Gray Children, dead, shrivelled looking 4-foot tall freaks walking around. they were gray, they had no features on their face but when he shined the light on them, they all squealed and put their little shrivelled arms over their "faces" , and he just managed to see how large the room was (very), how many Children there were (lots) and the exit door before they all swarmed around him, lashing out with their sharp little fingers.

**Part 2-Locked**

The Hammerhead fell to the ground and started twitching. Leon finished it off with a kick. The last howls of the hammerhead alerted two of its companions to jump down from holes in the to attack him. One of them swiped at him with the metal bar protruding from its head that Leon named them after. Leon stepped back and unleashed another shotgun shell into its chest.

_damn! Down to my last 4 shells!_

That shot killed it and its friend ran off through the door.

Leon had woken up on a bridge over an abyss and went through it into this maze of stone and moss, that was when the first three 'heads attacked. The next three (the ones he just fought) came after. Leon looked down the hallway. There was the door the 'head went through and there was also a left turn. Leon opened the door and looked in. There was a bottomless pit in the room, nothing more.

_I think ill take that left turn._

There was another door just at the turn opening into a junkyard area. There were rocky walls surrounding the area and a mesh fence leading to some kind of path into a cave. There was another two caves that he could see.

_I'll go with choice number 1._

He went to the nearest cave and strangely, there was a door inside it that block ed his way as soon as he entered. It was locked and there was a message written in blood on it.

**To pass the door**

**death must die.**

Leon tilted his head.

"So I have to kill death? That's hardly fair."

He went over to the next cave and sure enough there was another door which was locked. There was a kind of small spear or metal pole or something by the door and he picked it up, it wasn't too heavy.

" What the hell is this place anyway?" he exclaimed to no one in particular.

He finally decided to try the mesh gate. It creaked open easily.

" Finally… An opening door… And here's me about to try that pit in the other room…"

As soon as he entered he was pushed out and a man appeared in behind the gate, shutting it and locking it. Then he disappeared and the second cave's door burst open and two monsters walked in.

As soon as Leon saw these things he named them Warriors. They had bodies made of lumps of rotten flesh with spiked metal twisted around their entire bodies like some kind of sculpture. The Warriors carried spears. They both shambled towards him at once, stabbing out with the spears. That wasn't too hard to avoid but then they got into what one would call "ninja mode". They took fighting stances and started using the spears like fighting staffs, striking Leon and knocking him against the wall. He swung the spear at one of them, knocking the weapon out of its hand, and it began shambling again, swinging its spiked arms out wildly. He speared the other Warrior through the head and it fell over. He wasn't going to stamp on this one. He pulled out his shotgun and blasted the Warrior. The shrapnel bent the metal inwards and cut the flesh . The warrior groaned and fell back.

_Chk-chk_

_KER-BLAM!_

The warrior lay still. Leon slung the shotgun over his shoulder (it had a strap) and took a spear from the ground, then headed through the door.

Inside the room was a loooong stairs leading downwards.

Leon descended the stairs, fearing what might be at the bottom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Death **

**Part 1- the revaltion**

Tim struggled to fight off the little critters swarming all over him but they dragged him into some perverse dog pile. He waved his arm around violently and brushed against a weapon of some kind lying on the floor, a metal pole or something. He tried to batter the things on him and succeeded in getting his weapon into the pile so he could prise the little monsters off him.

He stood up, breathing heavily and readied himself for the next assault. A Child launched itself up in the air and Tim thrusted the weapon at it, impaling it on its pointed end.

_Some kind of spear…._

He swung the Child around and hit another, dislodging the first one from the weapon. He walked backwards, whacking any Child foolish enough to come near him with the spear.

_Also works like a staff…._

The Children were all over him, some jumping and some crawling towards him, making crying noises. One monster hooked onto his shoulder and dragged him down. He speared it and thwacked another monster coming up behind him.

_Cant keep this up forever, head to the door!_

The Children were crawling up through holes in the floor, every one he killed was replaced by at least three more.

Tim ran for the door and sighed in relief when he found it wasn't locked. He stumbled into the next room and saw that the Gray Children wouldn't leave the darkness. They just stood at the threshold of the door, as if waiting for Tim to go back in.

_As if….._

"Turn around" said a voice from behind him.

He turned around.

Petty Officer John Shankman stood behind him holding a silenced pistol. Tony stood behind Shankman.

"Don't shoot me please." said Tim.

"I wont shoot you" Said Shankman. He talked in a crisp, high class British accent, similar to Anthony Stewart Head.

" Why did you bring us here?" Asked Tim, strangely unsurprised that he was talking to a ghost.

" I brought you here to help me. You see, I killed myself because I was being pursued by my demons. Death… wasn't the release I'd hoped it was going to be."

Tony was humming a tune to himself, sort of hypnotised or semi-conscious.

"Why are your demons in the form of kids?"

" This is the problem now my friend, the reason I brought you two here"

_Leon stepped into T shaped room that was covered in icy water, ankle height, he could see a man shrouded in darkness._

" My brother Robert was a child abuser. Not a rapist though, but a killer. He kidnapped children and burnt them, sometimes he left them tied to radiators to die of dehydration. I don't know what he had against kids…"

" _Who's there?" Leon called._

_There was a low rumbling sound from the man, like a small motor engine…. Like….Like…._

"His oldest victim was seventeen. My son. I knew about the murders for a while. Saw headlines of child disappearances in the papers… But that was the last straw…"

…_. Like a chainsaw left idle with the engine running._

"I shot him with this pistol." he held up the silenced pistol. " With his last breath he begged me to keep his terrible secret…."

_Leon dared not approach the mysterious man. His foot brushed against something floating in the water. Two boxes of shotgun shells . Leon loaded the shotgun with one box and pocketed the other 7 shells._

'_14 shells now….' he thought._

_The man spoke-_

"I kept his secret. Now the demons taunt me in the forms of the kids who's murders I let go unsolved… The only way to save me is…"

" _I AMMM DEEEAAATH" He grumbled._

_Leon chambered a round in his shotgun._

" _Time for death to die" he said._

_The man/monster growled._

" You have to kill my brothers spirit and the demon representing my son. Then my soul will be freed. I'm not ordering you to do this, I could let you go back to your world. But….Please help me..."

There was a look of sadness in his eyes.

Tim Sighed.

" I'll do it!" he said loudly.

John smiled.

_A spotlight fell on "Death". he was a 7 foot tall man with a chainsaw nailed to his left arm. In his right hand was a silenced pistol. "Death" was covered with blood and black veins ran through his body like some kind of corruption eating at him._

" _I AMMM DEEEAAATH!" It screamed._

Death revved up his chainsaw and ran at Leon waving it in the air and screaming like a homicidal maniac.

**Part 2-Death must die.**

Death thrusted his chainsaw out at Leon.

Leon jumped to the side and smashed his arm painfully against the wall. Death raised the saw again and brought it down. Luckily, the saw got suck in the wall just before it came down on Leon's head. Leon ran around behind Death and blasted him with another shotgun round. Dark blue blood trickled down the puncture wounds the shrapnel caused.

Death gave a roar and pointed his pistol at Leon. Leon ran around the corner just as death fired his gun, hitting the wall and spraying Leon with plaster. Leon spluttered out the plaster in his mouth and fell back against a metal grille wall. The sound of running water behind the grille was drowned out by the chainsaw revving to life again.

Death skulked around the corner.

_Chk-chk!_

_KER-BLAM!_

The shotgun blast hit Death in the head, messing up the features on his face, turning it into a twisted blue mass with little blood bubbles popping from where the mouth was.

Death screamed like a maniac again and hit Leon with the side of the chainsaw.

Leon smashed against the grille and it made a high creaking noise.

_Its weakening…._

Leon fell over into the freezing water, dazed from being smashed into the grille and rolled out of the way as Death plunged his saw into the ground.

_Chk-chk!_

_KER-BLAM!_

Death was blown sideways , his saw pulling a huge chunk of plaster as it was pulled out of the ground.

_Chk-chk!_

_5 shells left in the gun, 7 in my pocket…_

_KER-BLAM!_

He fired at the grille, obliterating it and jumped into knee-height water in some kind of sewer tunnel.

" damn!" he yelled when he touched the water. It was cold and it slowed him down.

It was dark in the room and all the lights in the hall they were in a few seconds ago went out. Leon could barely make out Death in the makeshift doorway were the grille was. Leon heard a splash and sloshing noises.

" Shit!"

He swung the shotgun around but Death was nowhere to be seen.

Something big swam past his leg.

_Oh no._

Suddenly, Death busted up out of the water a couple of meters away from Leon. He screamed again and waved his chainsaw in the air.

Leon didn't have time to shoot him and he sliced at him, luckily missing his head but slicing his stomach. Leon fell forward and put his hand on the gash. It hurt like hell but no guts were hanging out and he didn't think it hit any organs.

Death submerged again.

_Chk-chk!_

_I'm ready this time bitch…_

Leon looked around and Death jumped up out of the water. Leon fired the shotgun but the recoil somehow made the pain in his stomach worse and he slipped and went under water. He couldn't open his eyes in the water just in case there were chemicals in it or something.

_I'm screwed! _He thought as his head broke the surface and he opened his eyes. Death was standing before him and it pistol whipped him into unconsciousness.

He woke up in a giant coliseum. In each row there were burning children sitting as an audience , all he could hear was his own breathing and the crackling of the flames around the children. His shotgun was hanging in front of him at the end of a chain. He looked up and saw about twenty dead children and adults hanging from rusty chains with hooks. Two double doors leading out of the coliseum opened and death walked in, revving his chainsaw. This time he had no pistol.

"I AAAMMMM DEEEEAAATH" It said again.

"Yeah, I got that" Said Leon.

He reached out and grabbed the shotgun but it slipped out of his grasp and the chain ascended into the ceiling.

_Shit!_

Death signalled with his hand and four chains flew down from the ceiling.

" What! Hey- What're you doing to me!"

Two chains hooked into Leon's shoulders.

"AYaaAAAGH!"

The other two hooked into his legs.

They began pulling him up a few metres off the ground.

Still in arms length of Death.

Death walked over to a Child and impaled it on his chainsaw, somehow this made his arm catch fire. He discarded the Child and walked slowly towards Leon, flaming arm outstretched. Then he started laughing.

_Oh no! He's the one who killed those kids before they became little monster thingies!_

_He's going to burn me the way he burned them!_

Death reached towards Leon. Leon gasped as he felt the sores from the fire stinging and he started sweating as much in terror as from the heat.

Leon tried to struggle but the hooks just dug into him.

"_buuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnn" _Death rasped.

Leon closed his eyes and awaited the end.


	7. Chapter 7

**H)MECOMING**

**Part 1 Leon's Incineration party.**

_Shoom! _

_Thud! _

Something hit Death in the arm. He screamed and stepped past Leon, spraying him with cooling blue blood. Leon looked over at the beast and saw the blood doused the fire, then looked in the direction of the shot.

"TIM! TONY! " He screamed.

Tim was standing there along with Tony and some soldier guy holding a smoking silenced pistol. Death saw them and roared loudly, so loud that the coliseum started shaking and the Burning Children ran out of the room, crawling through holes in the wall to escape.

The soldier fired at Death again. Leon, sure that these good folks would save him allowed himself to pass out from the pain.

John fired at the demon form of his brother, who was stalking towards them, the chainsaw screaming as much as Robert was.

The blue blood was spraying everywhere.

Tim could only look on as Shankman fired five, ten, _twenty_ rounds at his demonic brother without reloading.

_A gun with infinite ammo? I suppose here anything could happen._

After about twenty-five shots, Robert finally fell to his knees, splattered from head to toe in his own blood.

A shapeless hole opened up in his gory, messed up face and he managed to spray out three last words.

"_John…I'm sorry.."_

The demon fell forward with a _squish!_

Tim looked over at John, who seemed shaken for a second, and then smiled back at Tim.

"Job well done!" He said. "Now lets get your friend down from there."

Tony, now free of his trance like state stepped over to his fallen (well, hanging) compadre and tried to get him down.

"That was a hell of a battle wasn't it?" He said, laying Leon on the floor and treating his wounds with the med kit.

" Lets rest here until Leon comes to!" said John, sitting down.

Tim looked over at a newly-appeared exit (a mesh gate) and pointed to it.

"we'll go through there next" He said, and sat down on a coliseum

seat to try to get some half-sleep.

Leon woke up about twenty minutes later, feeling better than ever and ready to kick some ass. Deaths corpse was lying on the ground in a shimmering pool of its own blood.

"Anybody there?" He asked.

Tony looked at him from across the room.

"Lets go. TIM! SHANKMAN!" he yelled.

Shankman woke up, so did Tim (no they weren't sleeping together you pervert!).

Tim nodded over to a mesh gate at the end of the room. It was the same one from back before he fought the Warriors.

_The death door!_

"You guys follow me! I know exactly were to go!" he said.

Leon almost tripped over his shotgun which was now lying on the ground. He picked it up. Somehow it still had seven shells in it.

"Were _are_ we going, Shankman?" Tony asked.

Shankman motioned for them to stop. They did and stood looking at him, listening.

"Well… We killed my brother, Robert-"

"Hold on!" said Leon. " That thing was your brother?"

" Don't interrupt, Leon." Said Tony.

"Thanks Tony. We have to now kill the demon representing my son, Steven. Then no demons will be left to take vengeance on me for harbouring Roberts secret and I can pass on to wherever we go when we die."

" That's a cause bloody well worth fighting for" Said Leon.

" I guess we have the Shankman case solved, eh McGee?" Grinned Tony.

"Just about…" said Tim.

John smiled and turned to Leon.

" Now the, lead us to were need to go, my friend."

**Part 2 Homecoming**

The Death door swung open into a long dark green corridor. Very long. Mind-blowingly long. _SH2 _forest bit long. It was also foggy. Very foggy. Mind blowingly- Oh you get the picture.

"Were the hell are we?" whispered Tony.

" Some corridor. Duh." said Tim.

They started down the corridor when a voice sounded from speakers in the ceiling. A cheesy, melodramatic voice.

"_Welcome, My friends! I'm oh so sorry you had to fight that awful_

_Man, Leon."_

They stopped.

"How do you know my name?" Leon asked.

" _I know all your names! And aaaalllll your secrets. All your hopes. All your fears."_

The voice took on a cruel and taunting tone.

"_You're dead, JOHN! Accept it! Robert failed me… I gave him all that power and he said SORRY! That wasn't quite the magnificent deaths he promised."_

"Who are you!" Asked Shankman.

"_A representative. Now, let me quicken your exit by introducing you to a friend of mine. Goodbye!"_

The speakers crackled and switched off. Leon pumped the shotgun.

"What did he mean by 'friend of his?" He asked.

As if on cue, the hall door swung open a woman in a tattered red dress with long hair covering her face and freakishly long fingernails stepped into view.

Leon fired the shotgun at her and she screamed in protest, _melting_ into the floor and causing thread -like fungus to shoot out from where she was across the floor.

"RUN!" Shouted Tony.

They turned and ran. Leon looked back and saw that were the fungus touched the ground, I turned black and shrivelled. Also, the threads seemed to be absorbing the fog, because they could see clearly behind them, but fog obscured the path ahead.

A siren sounded in the distance. The fog dissipated and the green wallpaper was mutating into pink flesh and brown rust. Floors became metal grilles with monsters crawling around under them. The fungus was still chasing them, snaking into the grilles and engulfing the monsters.

Tim was nearly out of breath, Tony could barely run and Leon was panting along behind them, but John was running faster then all of them, not even breaking a sweat.

_Guess it pays to be dead…_

The siren faded and their exit appeared before them. A wall with a door with a red EXIT sign above it. Shankman kicked the door open and launched through it. Tony and Tim followed but when Leon was almost to the door, it disappeared.

"NNNOOOO!"

Tim heard Leon and spun around. It was just a brick wall. No door.

He could hear Leon banging and shouting on the other side.

" Damnit! Leon!"

The banging and shouting stopped.

"Goddamnit.." Tim said and smacked his fist against the wall.

Shankman put a hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Come on man, were at our final destination." Shankman said.

Tim turned around. They were on some street. To their left and right the road had collapsed. In front of them was a normal suburban house. Well, it would have been normal if it hadn't had broken police tape lying around it.

"My house." Said Shankman.

Tony walked towards the front door. As soon as he touched it there was a rumble from the abyss on the left of the road. A blue stained hand grasped the edge. Something was pulling itself out of the pit.

Another hand grabbed the edge. They heard the humming of a chainsaw.

"IN THE HOUSE! NOW!" Shankman screamed at the two Agents.

"But-" Tim started.

"Its me he wants! GO! I'll catch up!" He motioned towards the door.

Tony and Tim entered into a cramped hall and shut the door behind them.

Robert fully came up out of the pit. This time there was something definitely different about him. Instead of a human head, Robert had a rusted red metal Pyramid helmet sewn to his flesh.

" Welcome home brother" John hissed.

Pyramid Headed Robert screamed silently into the air and came at him with the chainsaw.

_Hurry up you bastards…_


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all- An explanation**

If you just want to find out what happens next skip ahead. If you're confused as to why Robert/Death suddenly became Pyramid Head/Death this short section will explain why.

**You see, during the battle with Death, Xuchilabra (the God formerly know as Pyramid Head) was watching. He fed off the rage of Death, but when Death died it gave up that rage in its apology to John. This pissed Xuchilabra off a bit so he possessed the body of Death, morphing his head into the signature Pyramid Helmet and send him to finish off John, Leon and the NCIS agents.**

**So! On to the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Johns house.**

**Part 1**

Tim could see a rusted metal door at the end of the corridor, out of place in a normal house. The door had **VENGEANCE! **Smeared across it in green paint. A speaker in the ceiling crackled into life.

The same Evil Voice from the tunnel spoke out of it.

"_I think you'll find that that door is very much unlocked, my friends. But to defeat the Angel Of Vengeance, you first need the weapon that killed him before he became what he is today, that weapon is the only thing that can kill him!"_

" And where would that be?" Asked Tony.

"_I'm afraid you had it with you but now its been taken along with your friend."_

" Leon's shotgun!" Tim blurted out.

"_uhyep! "_

"Fuck! Leons dead! How are we supposed to kill that monster now?"

"_Ill tell you what. Go down through that door and you'll get something to help you before you fight The Angel Of Vengeance. Ok?"_

"Well… What have I got to lose? There certainly aint any other way to go but death by Pyramid headed monster man so… OK!" Tim opened the front door and saw John standing over Deaths corpse.

"Come on!" Tim dragged him into the house.

"Ok" John said. "But we better hurry, that bitch wont be dead for long."

Tim wasn't sure what John meant but he knew it wasn't nice.

Tony shut the front door and blocked with a chair and a desk from the hall.

"Lets go" he said.

**Part 2-The Cathedral of…. VENGEANCE!**

The door opened out on a long spiral staircase leading downwards.

Dark red-flamed torches lit the way down for them.

" Do we really have to walk all the way down here?" Moaned Tony.

There was a sound of a chainsaw and splintering wood from the hall, then heavy footsteps coming towards them.

" YES! MOVE!" Ordered Tim and they ran down the stairs, trying not to trip and fall.

There was a creaking sound and a _crack! _and Tim saw the metal door fall past them and after about ten seconds he heard a distant crash. He continued running down the stairs and looked back. Death wasn't far behind.

_or far in front for that matter, The Angel Of Revenge or whatever is just down that stairs_.

At the end of the stairs there were wooden double doors. The guys ran through the door and looked back. Death stopped in the threshold and didn't move.

" He cant enter…" Said John.

Tim took in his new surroundings. He was in a beautiful domed cathedral, with no pews or altar or anything, just a large circular room with three giant stain glass windows. The left and right ones depicted a red circle with three smaller circles in it, the middle one had a woman in white surrounded by flames, with the fire not harming her. In the centre of the cathedral was a rusted metal cage with someone in it. The three guys approached the cage and saw Leon, unconscious lying in the cage, clearly breathing (and snoring!)!

"LEON!" Shouted Tony.

"He's not dead!" whispered John in disbelief.

Leon stood up slowly.  
"Eh? WTF happened?" he yawned.

"We thought you'd died! What happened?" said Tim.

" I remember being chased by tentacles with you guys, then the door disappeared and…. I…. I'm here now."

John circled the cage.

"Do you have the shotgun?"

Looked around the cage. It was stuck to the ceiling by some green slime.

"Yeah its here its-"

As soon as Leon touched the shotgun the cage fell open, causing them all to jump.

Chains descended from the ceiling and tied up John.

"WHATTHE!"

The chains pulled John to the ceiling and he passed out.

"SHIT!" Leon cried.

Speakers in the ceiling of the church came on. An elderly woman's voice emanated from it.

"_The Vengeance is coming to consume the unbelievers in hate. If it isn't defeated then its father shall be consumed in the fires of hell.."_

Leon smirked " Its things like this that make me not want to have kids!"

The voice faded and out of the speakers Tim heard Cathedral music, organs and…violins?

Dramatic music. Final Showdown music.

_If this were resident evil, I'd think a boss would be about to show itself._

"What the hell…" Tony pointed at the window with the woman.

Her eyes were bleeding and the fires around her were writhing.

The woman's mouth opened and an inhuman cry of fury came from behind the window.

_GGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

The window shattered, the glass shards turning to crows and flying out the door past Death, who was focused on the black, fiery abyss that was behind the shattered window.

Leon handed the Shotgun to Tim.

"6 rounds left. Make 'em count" He said.

Black smoke billowed out of the abyss and travelled in two separate rivers across the left and right walls out the door. A shadow appeared in the abyss, there was a noise of grinding metal and clanking chains the shadow looked like a man floating, arms outstretched and feet bound, with six tentacles-no, chains with blades at the ends, waving around like some perverted Shiva (Hindu God).

The monster let out another cry and floated out of the inferno, the light hitting it revealing its hideous features.


	10. Chapter 10

-1

**The "Boss" **

The thing was a human corpse wrapped in chains, stitched up as if it had once been blown apart.

_Killed by a shotgun…_

The chains trailed down to the ground by its feet and waved around. Its feet were bound by handcuffs and it had its arms outstretched in a Crucified position, chains snaking from its arms and into bladed tentacles from its arms. Its head was covered in a constantly moving mass of chains.

Tim squeezed the trigger but there wasn't around chambered..

"Shit!"

The "Boss" stuck out its hand and launched its tentacles at Leon, who rolled out of the way. Time chambered a round and fired at it. The monster was blown back a little by the blast but flew at Tim, slashing his shoulders with the hooks on the chains dangling at it's feet. Tim collapsed in pain and slid the shotgun along the floor to Tony, who the "Boss" turned to. It pointed at him and a blade shot out of its index finger. It dug deep into Tony's leg and Tony fell over, trying to pry the blade out of his thigh. Leon ran for the shotgun but Tim grabbed it first. He pumped the gun and fired again at the "Boss". It screamed at him and pointed, firing another blade. Tim sidestepped it and fired at the "Boss" a third time.

_Shit, three rounds left._

They heard heavy footsteps from the doorway. They all turned to look, even the "Boss".

Death was walking into the church. He stopped right in front of the Boss and pointed at him threateningly. The handcuffs on the Bosses feet broke and it fell to the ground. He walked back a bit.

Death and Vengeance circled each other. The music in the speakers got louder and more dramatic, and a choir joined the music, singing in the demons language. Hey didn't know what it meant, but it sure got the adrenaline pumping.

The two demons were still circling.

" What are you doing?" Screamed Tony "Shoot them!"

"No Tim don't!" said Leon "Lets see how this pans out"

The Boss pointed at Death and fired a blade at him. It stuck into his shoulder and he stepped back. Death pulled the blade out of his shoulder and flung it at Leon. He barely missed, the blade whizzing past Leon's head. He slashed out with his chainsaw, severing a few of The Bosses chains. The boss punched him in his (pyramid) head and the helmet cracked. Death backhanded him and The Boss went smashing into a wall. The Boss Floated up and lashed out with its chains, cutting death and damaging the helmet, bending it into an unrecognisable shape. Death jumped up and spin-kicked The Boss in mid-air, smashing it into a wall again. He charged up the chainsaw and sliced of one of the Bosses arms. A few chains slid out of the severed stump and made a writhing spiked metal arm.

The Boss roared and flew up near the ceiling. He roared and fired six or seven bladed chains at Death, that went in and out of its flesh like sewing needles and sting through cloth. Death tried to struggle but the chains had him in a cocoon. Death was slowly lifted into the air. The boss detached the chains from himself and the cocoon just floated in mid air. He kicked the cocoon and it went flying into the flaming abyss. The black smoke became red and a fiery explosion went off somewhere in the Abyss.

Death landed and turned to Leon.

_GGGGGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

"EEP!" Leon ran away to the other side of the church.

Tim fired at The Boss and it turned to him.

The Boss lashed out with its chains, tripping up Tim and he fell to the ground. He threw the shotgun to Leon. Leon pumped the gun and shot the boss.

"1 shell left!" He yelled.

_The boss doesn't even look like its taking any damage!_

The boss kicked Leon and he went flying, the shotgun hitting the ground. Firing its last round and hitting the wall.

_Were screwed._

The Boss roared in triumph. Tony picked up the shotgun and pulled the trigger hopelessly in the direction of The Boss.

"FUCK!"

The boss laughed and stomped over to Tim. It reached down and picked Tim up, squeezing his head. Tim could feel his skull creaking under the pressure.

"NO!" shouted Tony, hammering the trigger.

Leon looked as The Boss was squeezing the life out of his friend.

Suddenly, he got an idea.

_That shotgun is the only thing that can kill The Boss….. But it's the shotgun! Not the bullets but the shotgun itself!_

Leon turned to Tony.

"Tony! Give me the shotgun!"

"WHYYYY?"

There was no time. Leon dashed over to Tony and knocked him out with a punch to the face. He picked up the shotgun.

_Please God let this work._

He threw the shogun with all his might at the Boss.

As soon as the gun hit The Boss he squealed and dropped Tim. Tim fell, unconscious.

Where the shotgun touched its flesh, the flesh was charred and black, the chains burning into molten metal that dripped down and ate at the ground.

The shotgun stuck in the monsters body, a web of fire spreading across it. It chains melted and it burst into flame.

Tony got up.

"Whoah!" He said "What did you do?"

Leon went over to Tim and checked him for fatal injuries. There were none.

"Phew!" Leon sighed.

The Boss exploded in a shower of red sparks.

Leon looked up at where Shankman was being held. The chains were hanging limply, John was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess we released him…" Tony said.

There was a sound of Sirens. The fiery abyss past the window changed into a regular Silent Hill street, although it was still in the "fog" world.

Leon shook Tony's hand.

"This is where you and Tim go. I'll see you around" He said.

Tony watched Leon climb out the window and walk down the street.

The sirens were getting louder, and Tony's vision was getting blurry. Everything went black. Silent Hill was taking them somewhere. He didn't know where they were going, but he knew the nightmare was over.

**The end**


End file.
